


Huling Hiling

by achendo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achendo/pseuds/achendo
Summary: Kung saan akala ni Kyungsoo may pag-asa pa siya, huli na pala ang lahat.





	Huling Hiling

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: unbeta-ed, hurtful (and kind of relatable) words
> 
> playlist:  
> all i ask - adele  
> migraine - monstar88  
> bakit nga ba mahal kita - kakai bautista  
> one - ed sheeran  
> someday - nina

_“Binigay mo ang pag-ibig at oras mo, ngunit bandang huli, hindi pala ikaw, dahil sa kanyang paningin, nandyan ka... bilang bestfriend niya.”_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Huling pagkakataon na.

 

Huling pagkakataon na ni Jongin para mag makaawa kay Kyungsoo. Magmakaawa na sana ay patawarin siya sa mga ginawa niya. Sa mga ginawa niyang hindi niya napagtanto na sa pagpapakasal niya kay Sehun ay mayroon palang masasaktan.

 

Hindi niya alam ang gagawin.

 

Hindi niya alam kung hahabulin niya ba ang tanging tao na nandiyan para sa kanya. Nasa tabi niya noong kailangan niya ng masasandalan, nandiyan para umalalay. Nandiyan sa tabi, sa tabi ni Jongin, nagmamahal ng walang humpay. Ngunit huli na ata ang lahat. Pagbaba ni Jongin sa kanyang sasakyan at pagpasok niya sa loob ng aiport ay ang sabay na paganunsiyo na last boarding call na para sa flight PAL 556, ang flight number ni Kyungsoo. Pinilit niyang habulin hanggang boarding gates ngunit huli na ng makarating siya, papalipad na ang eroplano. Wala na siyang magawa kundi tumayo at manatili sa pwesto, naiwan kasama ang salitang patawad, na dapat na naisumbat niya noong ayos pa ang lahat.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nagsimula lahat noong high school sila. naalala pa ni Kyungsoo noon nung nagkabanggan sila ni Jongin, tinulungan na nga siya sa pagpulot ng gamit ngunit ayun, kumarimpas siya ng takbo tila natatakot. Tumatak ang araw na yun kay Kyungsoo, unang beses na nakita niya ng malapitan si Jongin at mahawakan ang kamay ng kaniyang sinisinta. Ilang araw lang ang lumipas, agad na naging magkaibigan si Jongin at si Kyungsoo. Siguro sa malakas na pagpursigi ng binata ang nagbasag sa mga pader na itinayo niya. Ikaw ba naman, araw arawin ka ng isang bati sa umaga na kasabay ang isang matamis na ngiti? Sinong hindi mapapa-oo. At dahil doon, ang mga hiling nga ni kyungsoo na maging kaibigan man lang ni Jongin, lahat nagkatotoo.

 

Maayos at mapayapa pa ang lahat hanggang sa pagkarating nila sa kolehiyo. Ngunit nagbago ito ng makilala ni Jongin si Sehun. Kinuha ni Jongin ang kursong Mechanical Engineering sa Unibersidad ng Santo Tomas, at sakto namang ganun din ang kurso ni Sehun. Halos pareho ng mga schedule, pati ang mga sinalihang orgs, magkasama sila. Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung mayroon pa siyang papel sa buhay ni Jongin, kahit bilang bestfriend lang, umaasa parin siya sa pwesto na iyon.

 

Lumipas ang ilang taon sa kolehiyo, isang taon nalang at magtatapos na si Kyungsoo sa kurso niyang Creative Writing. Eto ok pa siya, kumakapit. Madalang narin sila magkita ni Jongin ngunit hanggang ngayon mag bestfriend parin sila, pero habang tumatagal, mas hinihiling niya na sana more than bestfriends pa. Ngunit parang huli na para hilingin iyon ng tawagin siya ni Jongin na katabi si Sehun, nakangiti sa isa't isa.

 

"Kyungsoo! Halika rito, may balita kami ni Sehun!" Ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa kanya pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa Mcdo.

Buti nalang ay naiorderan na nila si Kyungsoo, fries at iced coffee — favorite nilang dalawa ni Jongin. Napangiti si Kyungsoo at dali daling umupo, at tumingin sa mga kaharap niya. 

"So ano ang kailangan kong malaman?" Sambit ni Kyungsoo na may pabiro pang pagtaas ng kilay na ikinatawa naman ni Sehun. 

"Ano... Bale... Kasi...." "Ano ba Jongin, sabihin mo na kasi!" Natatawa si Kyungsoo nang sinabi iyon. Pulang pula ang kaniyang kaibigan at halos maligo sa kanyang pawis.

"Kasi Kyungsoo, bo-" "Mag-boyfriend na kami ni Jongin, sana matanggap at suportahan mo bilang bestfriend ni Jongin at isang matalik kong kaibigan." Ang pagsingit ni Sehun sa sasabihin ni Jongin. Tila tumigil yata ang lahat sa paningin ni Kyungsoo, pati na ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso ay huminto panandali.

_'bilang bestfriend ni Jongin...'_

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang maisasagot sa salitang binitawan ng kaibigan na dumurog lalo sa kaniyang basag na puso. Hindi niya alam kung ngingiti ba siya dahil masaya siya para sa kanyang kaibigan o ngingiti siya... para lang maitago ang sakit na kanyang nararamdaman. Pinili ni Kyungsoo ang naunang pagpipilian.

"Uy! That's good! Atleast ngayon after what? 2? 3 years? You guys are finally together! Tagal na ligawan nun ha!"

"Soo thank you talaga! Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko para lang matanggap mo at masuportahan kami ni Hun sa relasyon na to, thank you talaga bestfriend!"

Muling nadurog ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa binitawan pang mga salita ni Jongin. Hindi na siya makahinga ng maayos, nagpaalam siya sa dalawa na mayroon pa siyang project na gagawin, isang excuse para lang mailayo ang sarili bago pa man siya masaktan ng todo.

 

Hindi muna umuwi si Kyungsoo sa dorm nila, pumunta siya sa 7-11 na medyo may kalayuan sa dorm nila para kalmahin ang sarili at tanggapin na ang katotohanan. Naisipan niyang umupo na muna sa labas ng convenience store at mag muni muni. Ilang minuto ang lumipas at hindi niya namalayan na lumuluha na pala siya, naramdaman niya na may nakahawak sa balikat niya na parang pinapatahan siya. 

"Huwag ka nang umiyak. Hindi mo kailangang iyakan ang mga taong pinaasa ka lang sa wala. Malay mo the right one is here with you pala." Ang pabirong pagsabi ng lalaking nakahawak sa kaniyang balikat. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung tatawa ba siya o luluha siya lalo.

"Junmyeon, thank you ha, hindi ko kasi aakalain na ganito kasakit, kala ko kaya ko na, hindi parin pala." Humihikbing sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon, hindi parin mapigilan ng binata umiyak at ilabas ang lahat ng sama ng loob niya sa lalaki.

Malumanay na ngumiti si Junmyeon at sinabi "Umiyak ka muna at ilabas lahat ng sama ng loob mo, andito lang ako sa tabi mo Soo, aalalay hanggang huli." Patuloy niyang yinakap at pinapatahan si Kyungsoo sa labas ng 7-11, pinagtitinginan man sila ng mga tao ngunit wala nang pakialam si Junmyeon. Ang mahalaga ay ang mapasaya niya si Kyungsoo, hindi lang ngayon, habang buhay pa.

Matagal nang may gusto si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo. Nakikita niya lagi ang binatang pumupunta sa McDo at lalabas na may kasamang fries at iced coffee, ang favorite niya. Unang taon palang ni Kyungsoo sa kolehiyo ay sinusubukan na siyang ligawan ni Junmyeon ngunit itinataboy niya ang lalaki. Alam naman ni Junmyeon ang dahilan, hindi siya tanga para maniwala sa palusot ni Kyungsoo na "Hindi pa ako ready makipagrelasyon." 

Lagi niyang pinapaalalahanan ang lalaki na mag move on na, dahil pareho nilang alam na walang chance si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, pero ayan, nagpakamartyr parin kahit todo na ang sakit na dinulot ng pagmamahal niya sa bestfriend niya na hindi kailan mang magiging kanya. Ngunit wala nang magagawa si Junmyeon kundi magalalay at magpaalala.

 

Natapos ang araw na walang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi umiyak sa dibdib ni Junmyeon habang siya ay yinayakap ng matalik niyang kaibigan. Bakit nga ba sa lahat ng taong pwede niyang mahalin ng lubusan ay ang bestfriend niya pa? bakit hindi nalang si Junmyeon? Hindi niya alam ang takbo ng kanyang sariling damdamin. 

Umuwi siya ng luhaan, basang basa ang panyo at nakasalpak ang earphones sa tenga. Sa lahat ng pwedeng magplay habang pauwi siya, All I Ask pa talaga ni Adele. Naluluha siya na ewan, para bang sa lahat ng araw na pwedeng mangyari ang lahat ng ito Wednesday pa? Favorite day pa naman niya to of the week, ngayon? Ewan nalang talaga.

"Lord naman kasi, di pa naman kasi ako ready talaga eh, sabi ko preparation palang muna. Bat kasi ganun, di naman ako pangit diba? Bakit ganun?" Parang batang nagtatampo si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng sidewalk malapit sa dorm nila. Hindi niya alam na may nakasunod pala sakanya.

"Dumiretso ka na sa dorm mo, wag ka nang umiyak. Tatawagan kita mamaya." Ang sambit ng nasa likod niya. Napaikot ng bahagya si Kyungsoo at natagpuan si Junmyeon nakatayo at nakangiti. Napangiti si Kyungsoo. "Jun... bakit ka nandito?"

Hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang batok niya at sinabi ang tunay na balak niya. "Actually, I just really want to see you get home safely and all pero I guess this can also be a way of me, courting you? like actual panliligaw? and please don't say no, please just..... give me a chance? for the 3rd time?"

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo, siguro nga third time's the charm. Sinikap ni Junmyeon nun na mapa-oo ang binata sa balak niyang panliligaw, ngunit bago pa man niya i-try, basted na at ang masaklap? Twice na nangyari. So why not try again, its not like may mawawala pa sa kanya.

"Junmyeon..."

"Please Kyungsoo? Give me a chance? I'll let you think first pero tandaan mo, even if he doesn't make you happy by means of loving for who you really are, im here. Pasasayahin at Mamahalin kita lalo Kyungsoo just plea-"

"Junmyeon, alam ko. Alam ko na mahal mo ako pero hindi ka ba na tuturn off sakin? or whatever you call it? Tanga ako! Tanga ako kasi minamahal ko parin siya kahit you've proven your love for me! You wouldn't want to be a so-called panakip butas for my feelings, let's be real Jun. I don't deserve you."

"Pero siya ba? Deserve ka? Nandun ba siya sa worst state mo? Sa best?"

Natahimik si Kyungsoo. Worst and best state niya absent si Jongin, kung hindi nagaaral or nasa dance practice, nasa dorm ni Sehun. Dun na yata namahay instead sa apartment na binili ng parents nila para sa kanila mismo. Tumulo nanaman ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo at hindi mapigilang humagulgol sa harap ni Junmyeon.

"Tahan na Soo, wag ka nang umiyak. Hindi niya deserve and mga luha mo. Tahan ka na please?"

Lumapit si Junmyeon at muling yinakap ang binatang naghihinagpis, mabuti nalang ay may malapit na bench na pwede sila tumambay doon. Hinatak ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo sa upuan at pinunasan ang mga luha ng binata. Pinipilit kumalma ni Kyungsoo, nahihiya na siya kay Junmyeon. Tila pag umiiyak si Kyungsoo, si Junmyeon ang nakatatagpo at nakapagpapatahan sa kanya. Mukha na siguro siyang batang inaalagan ng kuya niya, pero sa lagay niya, inaalagaan siya ng husto ni Junmyeon. Yung alagang inaasam asam niya kay Jongin.

"Kalmado ka na ba?" Ang mahinang tanong ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo. Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon at tumango, hindi na niya kaya pang sabi pa ng ano mang salita sa mga minutong iyon dahil sa pagod kakaiyak. Alas-ocho na ng gabi at hindi parin naghahapunan si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon, hindi parin nila namamalayan na lumalalim na ang gabi. Ang payapa ng loob ni Kyungsoo sa piling ni Junmyeon.

Hindi na talaga malaman ni Kyungsoo ang maramdaman niya, mahal niya si Jongin, oo, pero bakit ganun? Tila kalmado at parang walang nangyari ang nararamdaman niya pagkasama niya si Junmyeon. Dahil ba sa siya ay isang matalik na kaibigan o dahil may na- ‘Hindi, wala akong nararamdaman kay Junmyeon, mahal ko nga si Jongin diba?’ ang pagputol ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isipan na kung ano ano ang pumapasok na lalo pa siyang pinapakaba.

“Junmyeon, halika na, kumain tayo.”

“Halikan? Ikaw?”

Natameme si Kyungsoo, joke nga ba talaga yun? Corny pero bakit kinikilig siya? Mamula-mula si Kyungsoo na ikinatuwa ni Junmyeon ng husto. Parang bata tignan si Kyungsoo, namumula ang pisngi na kasama ang malaking tshirt na suot suot niya na pinamukha siyang maliit lalo. Hindi mapigilang kurutin ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo sa pisngi dahil sa cute na itsura ng binata ngayon. 

Naglalakad sila hanggang sa malapit na sila sa isang kainan malapit lang sa dorm ni Kyungsoo. Di nagtagal ay tumunog ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Dali-daali niyang kinuha ang kanyang cellphone sa bulsa niya at binuksan ang phone niya.

 

**Message from Nini**

 

“Jongin?”

“Yeah, sagutin ko lang muna to Jun, you go first na.” Hinintay muna ni Kyungsoo para makapasok si Junmyeon sa loob bago niya buksan ang phone niya para basahin ang text ni Jongin.

“Soo, san ka na? :((( Tawag ka naman oh, baka mamaya kung napaano ka na, nagaalala na ako :(((“ 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa text ni Jongin. Malakas ang pintig ng puso ni Kyungsoo at hindi niya mapigilang kumilos na parang noong highschool pa lamang siya, kinikilig sa munting text ni Jongin, kala mo ay mahihimatay pagkatapos magwala sa kilig. Tinawagan niya agad si Jongin para gawing panatag ang loob nito. Makalipas ng ilang segundo ay sinagot din ni Jongin ang telepono.

“Soo! Asan ka? Okay ka lang ba? Pag-uwi ko wala ka sa kwarto mo. Kumain ka na ba? Sino kasama mo? Dapat may kasama ka ngayon kundi lagot ka sakin mamaya paguwi mo!” 

“Para kang inahin Jongin,” Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa walang humpay at walang tigil na pagtatanong nito sa kalagayan niya ngayon. “okay lang ako Nini, kasama ko si Junmyeon ngayon kaya wag ka magalala saka kakain palang ako dito sa karinderya malapit sa dorm natin.”

“Si kuya Jun naman pala kasama mo, okay na! Pagtatanggol ka niyan sa mga magnanakaw at masasamang tao! Magkasama kayong magdidinner? Ayie, ikaw ha, may date kayo no."

Naglalakad si Kyungsoo patungo sa pwesto ni Junmyeon sa karinderya ngunit nung narinig niya yung mga salitang yun kay Jongin. Huminga siya ng malalim at tinignan si Junmyeon, _‘Date? Date ba ang tawag dito? Friendly date? Siguro.’_ Nakita siya ni Junmyeon at ngumiti, binalik nalang ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti, dahil sa ilalim ng malumanay na ngiting binigay niya kay Junmyeon, ay ang hiling na sana hindi nalang siya minahal ni Junmyeon, sana iba nalang. 

“Loko-loko ka talaga Jongin,” Mahinang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo habang papaupo siya sa tabi ni Junmyeon. “Oh eto, ikaw kaya kumausap kay Junmyeon.” Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya kay Junmyeon, nagtaka ang binata at tinignan si Kyungsoo. Umiling nalamang ang binata at sinabing, “Gusto ka makausap ni Jongin, masyadong nag-aalala.”

Napatango nalang si Junmyeon at kinausap si Jongin. Pinapangaralan ata ni Jongin ang lalaki, parang inahin talaga. Dumating ang order ni Junmyeon na bulalo at tatlong order ng kanin, tamang tama pa sa panahon ng tag-ulan at namimiss mo ang mga lutong bahay. Nauna nang kumain si Kyungsoo kesa kay Junmyeon na nakipagtelebabad kay Jongin sa telepono niya. Tumaas man ang bill niya, hihingin niya nalang kay Jongin ang pambayad para doon.

 

Malalim na ang gabi ng matapos silang kumain. Inihatid na siya ni Junmyeon sa dorm nila, alinsunod sa utos nga ni Jongin. Nagpaalam na si Junmyeon matapos nang makapasok na si Kyungsoo sa lobby ng dorm nila. Nakita niya si Jongin na nasa may sofa sa lobby, naghihintay. Linapitan ng binata si Jongin para batiin siya ngunit naunahan na siya ni Jongin. 

Sa gitna ng lobby, kung saan sila nag-tagpo. Tagpuan of the year ang peg nga naman daw, gaya nalang ng pag kwento ni Baekhyun nung una niyang nakita si Chanyeol. Nagtitigan silang dalawa ng matagal-tagal, hanggang binasag ng isang Messenger notification yun.

“Soo? Akyat na tayo?” Ang tanong ni Jongin sa nakatulalang si Kyungsoo na tumango nalang sa sinambit ng lalaki. Habang naglalakad sila paakyat ng hagdan dahil sa second floor lang naman sila nakatira, nagkukwento si Jongin. Unti-unting sumasakit muli ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil ang laman lang naman ng kwento ni Jongin,

Si Sehun.

Sehun yun. Sehun eto. Sehun lahat. Hanggang sa makarating sila sa apartment nila, Sehun parin. Pano naman siya? Pano naman yung mga taon ng pinagsamahan nilang dalawa bilang magkaibigan? Tuluyan na bang mababaling lang ang pagsasamahan nila ng mahabang taon? Alam ni Kyungsoo na sobrang selfish niya pero hindi talaga niya mapigilan ang sarili niya. Ganto nga ba talaga ang nagagawa ng pagmamahal o dahil lang to sa kagustuhan niyang mahalin din siya ni Jongin kahit huli na ang lahat?

Nakarating na sila sa tapat ng apartment niya at padiretso na sana siya sa kwarto niya ngunit pinigilan siya ni Jongin. Naguluhan si Kyungsoo sa galaw ng binata ant hinarap siya para tanungin kung bakit.

“Soo, okay ka lang ba? Para kasing galit ka sakin.” Nalulungkot na sagot ni Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. Napailing nalang si Kyungsoo at humindi. Ipinaliwanag ni Kyungsoo na pagod lang siya, pagod nang umasa at umiyak, pero hindi niya sinabi ang mga salitang iyon.

“Sige, pahinga ka na Soo, di ko alam sched mo baka may pasok ka pa bukas.”

Tumango nalang si Kyungsoo sa payo ni Jongin at nagsimula ng maglakad ito papunta sa kwarto niya ngunit nakarinig pa siya ng mahinang tanong galing sa binata. “Pwede mo ba akong tulungan sa date ko bukas kay Sehun?”

Alam na ni Kyungsoo. Alam na alam na niya. Nakatatak na nga sa noo niya. Ang katotohanan na hinding hindi mapapasakanya ang bestfriend niya, dahil mahal na mahal ni Jongin si Sehun at ganun din si Sehun sa kanya. Nagbitaw nalang ng isang mahinang “Sige” si Kyungsoo bago siya pumasok sa kwarto niya.

Pagkapasok niya sa kwarto niya ay sumalampak si Kyungsoo sa likod ng sarado niyang pinto, humihikbi ng tahimik habang hawak hawak ang kaniyang dibdib na bumabahay sa puso niyang paulit-ulit na tinapakan at dinurog. Iniiyakan ang taong alam niyang hindi mapapasakanya ni kailan man.

 

 

Step 1: Acceptance 

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! i hope na-enjoy nyo ang fic! di ko ineexpect na i'll actually write a fic?? so basically this is my first born. fic is very much delayed, supposed to be na monday ko siya i-uupload and tatapusin pero unfortunately i made that promise and empty one. pero here it is now? i hope this fic gave you those feels??? anyway if you guys enjoyed this fic or have questions please drop by my twitter - https://twitter.com/daeniverse
> 
> wala talaga akong masabing iba pero i really really hope u guys appreciated and liked it! thank you so much!! see u soon for more feels


End file.
